1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to liquid chemical applicators for use in gardening applications. More particularly, the invention relates to applicators which effectively control the delivery of liquid chemicals dispersed onto selected weeds or other vegetation, while still protecting adjacent vegetation against unwanted chemical contact. The applicator is also designed to provide the user with optimum personal safety from the liquid chemicals.
2. Related Art
There exist various types of devices and methods for delivering liquid chemicals to vegetation. For example, different prior art methods employ the use of spraying of chemicals directly onto selected weeds or vegetation. The devices involved in the spray methods may include a reservoir of liquid chemicals to which is connected a pumping mechanism and a spray nozzle. Some of these devices are automated while others are manually manipulated.
Regardless of the device or method, it is of concern that the liquid chemicals be delivered to the intended site in a safe and efficient manner. Problems which exist in the art of the delivering such liquid chemicals may include unwanted chemical drift, excessive dripping, and overspray which can occur in a conventional spray application process. Drift may occur as a result of the wind blowing small particles of the liquid chemicals off of their intended path. Dripping may occur as a result of excess liquid chemicals falling out of the nozzle or off of a connected shield, and onto vegetation not intended to be sprayed, as the applicator is moved from one position to another. Drips can thus occur with sprayers that use special guards, bellows, bowls or cardboard shields. Drips can collect on these shields or different devices and fall upon the wrong vegetation. Overspray may occur when the sprayer oversprays the intended vegetation and sprays nearby wrong or unintended vegetation.
There has also been a problem of not being able to stand erect and having to bend over to apply the chemicals with various sprayers. There has been provided by some manufactures a pressurized tank with a fluid extension conduit which is several feet in length having a nozzle at one end in an attempt to address this problem. While this has aided in saving back problems from occurring, it has not addressed the other problems above-mentioned.
Another problem which can exist with many prior devices is that of waste of chemicals which is a by-product of unwanted drift, drip or overspray as previously described. Still, another problem may exist with respect to obtaining effective liquid chemical coverage of the vegetation targeted, which problem is sometimes referred to as poor spray pattern or poor spray pattern coverage. User safety also remains a significant problem.
The disclosed invention aims to address the above-listed and other problems by providing efficient methods and low cost practical devices permitting controlled applications of liquid chemicals to targeted vegetation.
One object of the invention is to improve gardening and yard work by reducing the time spent on liquid chemical applications such as for weeding.
Another object is to make it easier to apply liquid chemicals while standing erect.
A further object is to minimize dangers to any person using different garden chemicals from accidents or unwanted chemical contact.
It is still another object to improve delivery and safety of applying various liquid chemicals onto intended vegetation and not onto unintended vegetation.
Another object is to improve control of chemical drift, dripping and overspray.
It is yet another object to conserve cost of chemicals by minimizing usage.
It is another object to enable efficient application of liquid chemicals on selected vegetation during windy days or during less than perfect wind conditions.
It is still another object of the invention to enable efficient application of liquid chemicals to vegetation growing in hard to reach area such as along fences rows, building foundations, etc.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a convenient gardening applicator for making gardening easier by improving the delivery system of liquid chemicals onto selected vegetation. The applicator includes a wind guard chamber through which a stream of ejected liquid chemicals may be directed in a predetermined path along a central axis of the wind guard chamber. The wind guard chamber is preferably tube shaped with a predetermined length and constructed of a transparent material.
A diffuser screen or mesh may be connected to the exit end of the wind guard chamber and preferably extends transversely across the predetermined path of the ejected chemical stream. Upon actuating a pressurized chemical source, such as a pressure activated pump head, the liquid chemical may be discharged through a discharging jet or nozzle element, through the wind guard chamber in a relatively straight thin stream and dispersed upon passing through the diffuser screen. The wind guard chamber may further incorporate a drip ring positioned on the inside of the wind guard chamber adjacent the chamber""s exit end to collect drips. A preferably detachable and adjustable transparent windshield may be added to the assembly, e.g., at the exit end of the wind guard chamber, to add protection against unwanted chemical drift and overspray.
Other optional features, objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the appended drawings and reading the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments hereafter.